The Calling
by Jack the Surf King
Summary: Jack Kirk survived the Reapers, but the war left him feeling lost. After giving up his rifle and returning to his home on Earth, coincidental meetings and events wind up leading him back where he belongs as a protector of the galaxy. Can he protect the galaxy from the most recent threat since the Reaper War?
1. Chapter 1-the Spark Part 1

Chapter One: The Spark

Thirty years since the end of the greatest war in human history. Scratch that, thirty years since the greatest war in galactic history. Scratch that, thirty years since the single greatest moment in galactic history… and we did it together. The Reapers are dead, destroyed by that damn super weapon they call the Crucible. We were losing the battle, but then bam, red energy everywhere… Reapers were falling left and right… the Reaper ground troops died instantly, like puppets whose strings were cut. What happened next was absolute beauty. Asari were hugging Salarians, Krogan were chest bumping Turians, the entire Galaxy released all the pent up fear and desperation that was stored up from a months-long war for their very survival. That final battle was our last stand, there was no retreat, no fighting another day, and though most everyone who fought that war lost more than a few friends, that did not stop them from throwing one giant celebration when we knew it was over. It lasted for months. The entire galaxy letting out one great sigh of relief. The Mass Relays were re-built in a few weeks with the help of what was left of Commander Shepard's fleet. Without Reapers to shoot, at least the different races could find something to do. In the end though, most of the other races just wanted to go home. To see their friends, to rebuild what was… and to make things even better. Home… ha, my home was all but fried in the initial invasion. Yet, maybe I needed a change of scenery. Maybe what happened next was for the best, after all, life goes on… sometimes no matter how hard you want to sit down after a long day, something comes up… even if that long day happened to be the greatest single moment in galactic history. This is the story of how I came to realize that no matter how hard one tries to avoid their calling, the calling will always find a way to find you… and always in the most subtle of ways…

_Captain Jack Kirk_

_Alliance Navy_

Jack looked down at the inscription of the statue before him.

**In Honor of the Hero of the Galaxy, **

**Commander Dawn Shepard**

**Leader**

**Friend **

**Savior**

The eight foot statue towered over the new memorial park in downtown Los Angeles, the figure of the late Commander majestically peering into the distance, rifle in her arms, chin held high**. **Jack began to wonder what a statue of himself would look like if it were built today.

**Officer Jack Kirk**

**Destroyer of Randy's Donuts on Manchester Boulevard**

Jack could picture the statue now. Jack had seen the war first hand. He was on the ground on Earth when the Crucible had fired, he had cried and cheered in the arms of his fellow marines as the last of the Reapers crumbled, completely devoid of life. He had attended more memorials than he wanted to remember. Yet, after all of that he had decided he had had enough. Jack was offered the chance of a lifetime. He had been selected as a candidate for the N7s, to take the horrifying experiences gained from fighting a war against extinction and turn it into a career of bravado and exciting missions across the galaxy. His best friend Will had pleaded for Jack to accept the promotion.

"They only accept the best", Will had said.

Jack was well aware of why he was selected. Being the last one standing in his ground team during the greatest battle ever had that effect on his superiors. They saw a hero, were as, Jack saw a man lucky to be alive. So he retired from duty, gave up his rifle and went home. Well… home was no longer the same place as before the invasion, but he had made do with a temporary apartment in Dana Point. For a career he decided he wanted to help those around him find stability as humanity rebuilt Earth. He joined the Earth Police Force: LA Branch and quickly rose to be one of the most respected officers in his department. However, this quickly led to a love affair with the infamous Randy's Donuts.

Jack was not overweight, per say, but not overly built either. The muscle accumulated from his years as a marine was still there, but he was lean by nature. Jack ran his hands through his short brown hair, now parted to the left, just above his steel blue eyes. He had let it grow a bit while he was on the force. It had felt like ages since he had any length up top. As he walked through the memorial park, he held a great grin, basking in the sun a little in his patrol. One of Jack's favorite parts of being back on Earth full time was the feeling of the sun on his skin. In his opinion, no Alliance ship's on board lights could ever compare to the feeling of Downtown Los Angeles on a mid-spring day. This was now especially true, since the technology had been invented to completely eliminate smog. A lack of smog made Los Angeles a breathable environment once more.

Jack's radio came to life suddenly.

"_Officer Kirk, you're needed back at HQ, over_."

Jack clicked his radio, "Roger that HQ, ETA eight minutes, over."

Silence for a few moments, before… "_The captain will be expecting you, head right to his office_."

Jack didn't reply. Strange that the captain would want to see him, but Jack hopped in his squad car and slipped into the skycar traffic to HQ. Traffic… after the invasion the amount of people in Los Angeles was severely depleted due to Reaper extinction events that had occured. Most of the city had been devastated, but three years later a sense of normalcy had returned. Many buildings had been repaired, a repaired skyline began to take shape again. Streets were repaved, and Reaper evidence had been swiftly removed by the Alliance cleaning crews. People had not forgotten, nor would they ever forget, but life had made the effort to move forward. And the traffic, oh how Jack hated that damned traffic. Eight minutes soon turned to twenty as he finally parked in the officer's parking structure next to LA Branch HQ. As he hustled through the door of the slick, steel looking building and up the several flights of stairs a fellow officer flagged him down. Jack looked over and realized it was his closest friend in the force, Officer Kuypers. The taller man waved at Jack in his casual civilian outfit, recently put on by the look of him… "must have just gotten off his patrol shift", Jack thought to himself.

"Hey now, where's the fire there sergeant?" asked Laurens confused by the fury with which Jack was now bounding up the stairs past him.

"Can't… huff… talk… meeting with the captain!.." Jack managed as he continued the long sprint up the stairs.

"Ah, I see… well I wish you luck there bud, I'm off to watch Ajax play PSV, if you get off later swing by!" Laurens shouted after Jack.

Jack merely waved in response, no time for chat about which Dutch soccer team would win right now. Jack made it to the captain's office, a little red in the face, but not too sweaty. He rapped his knuckles on the door a couple times. The door read Captain Lovett.

"C'min" a gruff voice responded from behind the sliding door.

The door opened for Jack and he walked in wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I believe you wanted to see me captain?" Jack asked cautiously.

Captain Lovett looked Jack over a second… fiddled with his pen while reclining in his rather large brown leather chair. The perks of command which Jack one day hoped would be his own.

"Yes… yes I did, I wanted to let you know I am nominating you for a command position which opened up in San Francisco recently. You'd receive a promotion to captaincy… if you don't mind the relocation. Your record is spotless, and I haven't met an officer like you in years. The job is yours… that is if you want it."

Jack's eyes widened at this statement, so much praise from a man who usually never said much of anything to Jack except the occasional, 'Sergeant' in the morning briefings. Of course the captain had occasionally enjoyed hearing Jack's stories of battles he had been in… Captain Lovett had always mentioned how he had loved his own time in the Alliance, although he had served before the First Contact with the Turians.

"Well sir, uh… shoot, I'm honored!"

"Is that a yes Sergeant?"

"Well I, uh…"

The captain raised an eyebrow to that response. He then rose out of his chair, hands on his large brown oak desk, leaning over the papers spread on over the top of it.

He then spoke, "I tell you what sergeant, think it over tonight… I'm letting you off your patrol early today. This is a very big decision for you and I can understand needing a bit of time to think it over."

The captain straightened up and walked over to Jack, putting his arm around the younger officer… patting him on the pack a bit…

"I know exactly what you're thinking right now… 'am I ready for this'?"

Jack simply looked at his captain… the years were definitely starting to catch up to the older man, but he still had quite grip Jack noticed as Captain Lovett squeezed his arm. The captain then grabbed both of Jack's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Son… I know what you're thinking, and I can tell you… you are meant to do great things… I know this because I see it in you every day. I see how you want to help every single person you run into on patrol… you have that spark in your eye that I had in my younger days… you're a hell of a shot in a fight, reliable in the pinch… you've been through so damn much and you're not even 28… but if I know one thing that is true.. it's the fact that you're ready kid!"

Captain Lovett smiled at Jack and Jack couldn't help but release a bit of a smirk himself.

"I'll think about it… about what you said… and you'll know your answer by tomorrow, sir… I promise" Jack replied, adrenaline flowing through him at this realization of what the captain was offering. "My own command", Jack thought to himself, letting it all sink in.

Jack was quickly brought back to reality by the captain again.

"Get outta here Sergeant, go home and think. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack nodded emphatically.

"Yes, sir!"

Jack arrived home about forty five minutes later. At least the traffic to Orange County wasn't as bad as the traffic downtown. People must not have gotten off work yet because Jack had noticed just how bad all traffic seemed to get during the weekday afternoons. Jack opened the door to his apartment and set his keys on the kitchen counter. His apartment wasn't very spacious truth be told, but Jack's days in the military had reduced the need for certain comforts. Jack remembered the real estate agent asking him what he was looking for in an apartment when he was looking for a place to stay, and remembered the amused look on her face when he had replied that if the place had a good kitchen and a bed Jack would like it. Of course he had "settled" for a balcony as well. He was always a sucker for a view no matter if the view was planets, mountains, or an ocean as it was in this case. Making his way out to the balcony he looked out to the Pacific Ocean. His neck eventually leaned to the right as he peered out to the Los Angeles skyline. When he was growing up originally, Los Angeles was too far away to see any of the buildings which were there. As the architecture progressively became more and more massive though, the buildings became visible from as far south as San Clemente, California. He then returned back to the ocean, the sun just starting to set on horizon.

"Nice view there, Sergeant", said a voice behind Jack.

Jack jumped at the voice, he hadn't had company at the apartment in weeks. The face that returned his stare when he turned around was even more surprising.

"Will? What the hell are you doing here? I mean how'd you even get in?" Jack asked, as he rushed into a big hug from his best friend.

Will shrugged and smirked at Jack before replying, "Just thought I'd drop in, hell I was on shore leave in Southern California for a few days why not?"


	2. Chapter 1-The Spark Part 2

Will sat down on the black, three person sofa in the living room of Jack's apartment and picked some lint off of his shore leave clothing. Will was slightly shorter than Jack, but also slightly more muscular. This was partially because of his consistent Alliance workout regimen, but even when Jack was at his best fitness, Will would usually win their arm wrestling contests. Will had a very short, standard Alliance haircut to go with his deep aqua eyes. His skin had a bit of a tan, but overall Will was pretty white. The soldier wore a white t-shirt with an Alliance emblem imprinted on the left breast, dog tags, and some Levi jeans. Jack threw on a blue Dodger shirt and some gray sweats before popping open some beers in the kitchen. Will took this moment to peer around his friend's apartment. The walls were painted a basic white color, combined with a shiny bamboo wood floor. Jack had placed a rather large wooden tiki statue in the corner of the living room, by the holographic television as a sort of guardian of the house. The living room was plenty comfortable for two to three people, but anything more than that and someone would wind up in someone else's lap. Jack returned to the living room two bottles in hand. Will accepted his beer and leaned back into the black upholstery.

Jack decided to open the conversation, "How's the alliance been?"

Will chuckled before replying, "Boring, these days no one seems to be threatening the peace like they used to… every bad guy seems to still be in shock since the invasion."

"Hard to compete with galactic extinction events I suppose…" Jack laughed while he clinked beers with his best friend.

"So… LA huh? How's the force?" Will asked, casually taking a swig of his Sierra Nevada Pale Ale. He read the label briefly before setting it down on the square, glass coffee table.

Jack took a moment before answering the question. He and Will hadn't had a full conversation in more than a few months. Sure they would send e-messages and there was always the occasional check-in, but it hadn't been the same between them since before the Reapers struck. In the end, both of them had a different idea of where they should go once the Reapers were killed.

"It's great, actually… Captain Lovett wants to promote me to Captaincy, he gave me tonight off to think about it", Jack answered before taking a swig of his own. The ale instantly warmed Jack's insides as the alcohol hit his stomach. "It's really nice to be on Earth full time again, to be home."

Will sat up, his body became tense suddenly. The cheerful mood that had been free flowing within the room deposited itself neatly in the toilet down the hall. Jack braced for what he knew would be an emotional battle.

"Home… what home… man home is gone Jack… your house… gone, my house… gone, our High School… gone. Home was melted into slag, the beaches were trashed, and the city, no the PLANET was a GRAVEYARD. Our entire past was destroyed Jack", Will countered, angrily.

Will kept looking at Jack, but Jack's eyes were staring straight down at the drink in his hands, not wavering as he remembered all the times when he and Will would sit at the beach in grade school, laughing with their friends. The two of them had joined the Alliance right out of school because, naturally, they had wanted to see the stars. They would always talk about destiny, about what it would be like to see the galaxy, and about who could get with an alien first. Will had won that bet. "_Those were good times, simpler times"_, Jack thought to himself before meeting Will's gaze again.

"Home is where you're happy Will. It's where you belong. I've had a lot of time to think about where my home is in this galaxy. For me, everything changed after that battle in London, man, I needed to leave that life behind… for my sanity", Jack explained, running through the emotions that had been in his mind when he made that fateful decision to turn down an N7 nomination and walk away from the Alliance. Hell yeah he missed the days in the Alliance with Will and the missions they had gone on… life had been exciting while they lived out their adventure among the stars. He had felt invincible, until that final battle when he found himself alone and surrounded by the corpses of his friends. Seeing his friends lose their lives had opened his eyes to death in an entirely new way. Jack had stared death in the face and won, but that was enough of an encounter with death for a lifetime.

"Jack you were the best soldier in our unit", Will replied, still tense, "You were our best man, hell I bet you still would be if you came back." "I know you feel like what you're doing here is important, and I can't argue against that. Earth is in dire need of men and women with the heart to lift people on their shoulders and out of the fear that comes from a close shave with extinction. I know that's what you do every second you're in that Earth Police uniform, but I can't get over the fact that after everything the Reapers did, after everything you experienced, after you helped stop the single greatest threat that no one thought was real 'til they showed up on our door step and nearly wiped us away like ants at a picnic, you walked away." With this Will re-collapsed into his side of the couch, a look of pure frustration on his face.

A moment of silence enveloped the room for a minute, but Will quickly ended it.

"You know why they nominated you for N7 Jack?" Will asked, slightly quieter than before.

"To be honest, no… I always felt like it was because I was the last man standing…" Jack replied, finishing his last sip of alcohol before putting his bottle down on the coffee table too.

Will punched Jack in the arm, a scowl on his face. Those aqua eyes looked more like fire than water now.

"It's because they thought you could help stop the next "Reaper" invasion" Will stated. Will crossed his arms and sank back into the comfort of his couch space.

"You act like all you did was surviving the battle Jack, like you never fired your gun or something. YOU are the reason I am alive. Yes, you were the only one left standing, but you also made sure no Reaper forces got past you… if you hadn't stopped those Reaper forces my squad's left flank would have been wide open and I can tell you, we were pinned down already at that point and would have been wiped out in seconds, but you didn't let them win… you stood up and slaughtered them in droves... BY YOURSELF. Our superiors looked at you and saw someone who could PREVENT another doomsday like what you saw in those horrible battles… I'm pretty sure they weren't looking for someone meant to pick up the pieces after."

Will sat still with his arms folded as Jack reclined as well. Will's words had shaken something in Jack. Jack hadn't been thinking of much more than himself when he had retired from active duty. He had been so focused on the aftermath of the Reapers that he hadn't even considered for a second what other mysterious forces could be working in the galaxy.

"Think about this while you're pondering your career Sergeant, what happens when it all goes to hell again, huh? I can tell you what I'll be doing… I'll be stopping it before it can even think about touching you or anyone I care about again… I'd sacrifice my life for you… if that's what it took… you're the only family I have left, man."

Will got up, patted Jack on the back, grabbed his half-empty bottle, and made his way to the door. Jack stood up too, but couldn't move from his spot in front of the couch, the conversation had left him paralyzed.

"You're my brother, Jack", Will called over his shoulder as he opened the door, "and brothers always stick together…. And keep the doors to their apartment locked", he continued, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Yeah", was all Jack could manage.

"I'll pick you up when you decide to re-enlist tomorrow, g'night!"

And with that, Will closed the door, leaving Jack to ponder a little more than just a transfer and promotion.

Jack hadn't left the couch for a few hours after Will had left. He slowly realized that he needed to go somewhere else to process the decision that lay before him. The sun had long since set in the west. He needed to go somewhere calming to help him think. Jack looked out the balcony door once more and out to where the darkness had tried its' best to swallow the Pacific Ocean. Without hesitation he left the apartment and began trekking to the ocean. He had decided to walk rather than drive because it would give him extra time to come to a decision about what he should do. Jack knew that he was one of the best Earth Police officers in the force. He still felt a sense of responsibility to the people there. Will himself had agreed with Jack about the fact that the people here needed someone to raise them out of the rubble that the Reapers had created. Yet, Jack could not escape the feeling that what he was doing on Earth would be meaningless in the event something like the Reaper invasion ever happened again. Jack trudged on, looking down at his feet while he flipped through and wrestled with the options in his head. Jack noticed he was now walking on sand rather than the metal surface of the sidewalk. He looked up to see the moon's reflection over the ever-flowing water. The sea had finally stabilized from the chaos in atmospheric temperatures caused by the invasion. The view of the ocean had not changed since the last time Jack had looked out over the Pacific at night. The light shimmered over the smooth ripples while the low roar of the swells battered the peaceful silence every few seconds. It was ironic, but even though the ocean was always moving, always churning, occasionally throwing fits of rage when greater tides came in and out, Jack still saw the ocean as one of the most soothing natural resources ever created by the big man in the sky. Jack figured there was something more out there, he just wasn't sure what. The reapers hadn't exactly been what he had in mind, but it had kind of proved his theories about an unimaginable force being at work in the universe. Damned if they hadn't delivered the ultimate test to the organics.

"You look like you could use a drink", a woman's voice called from behind Jack.

Jack was just about through with surprise voices interrupting his decision making for one night. As Jack turned to see who the newest affront to his philosophical thought process was, he was surprised to find a blue tentacled alien staring back at him. She was wearing a rather fashionable white lab coat with blue trim and white pants and boots. Her face had the somber, knowing look of someone who had been through a great deal in the past few years. Jack was all too familiar with that facial expression

"I could use one myself, and I happened to bring an extra bottle… if you don't mind Asari liquor", she continued, pulling out a small, rather portable cooler from her utility pack.

Jack is absolutely baffled by the nonchalant way in which the Asari woman had let herself into his personal affairs, but he was in an agreeable mood tonight so he played along. The two of them sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Asked Jack a brief smile crossing his face.

"Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni, pleasure to meet you, misterrr…?"

"Jack, Sergeant Jack Kirk… Earth Police force", replied Jack as he extended a hand.

Liara shook Jack's hand before quipping sarcastically,"I can see now why you need a drink Sergeant."

Jack chuckled at that… and he couldn't deny the fact that it was much needed humor.

"So what brings you out here, doctor?" asked Jack… accepting a glass of whatever liquor Liara had poured.

Liara pause for a bit, a smile crossed her face as well.

"Where do I start?" she replied, as she ran her finger around the rim of the glass.


	3. Chapter 1- The Spark Part 3

Hi everyone, I'm back after a nice hiatus with the family for the holidays! Here's my newest update, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One: Part 3

Decisions

"Start at the beginning", Jack offered smirking.

Jack studied his new Asari acquaintance, her eyes were still focused on her glass.

Liara raised her head up a little and gazed out to the ocean, a small smile settling onto her lightly freckled face.

"From the beginning then", Liara began. She sighed before beginning her tale. She began by telling Jack about her original studies as a researcher of the ancient Prothean civilization. The topics ranged from her many archaeological digs to her hypotheses on the unusual lack of evidence left behind by the extinct races that had come before the current generations of Citadel Species.

"It had to have been the reapers, right?" Jack interrupted, as he sat upright suddenly like a youth listening to a suspenseful storytelling before bed.

"Yes, however I did not know that at the time… it wasn't until I met Commander Shepard that the pieces began to fall into place", replied Liara.

"You met the Commander?!"Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, but if you let me continue I'd be able to tell you all about her", quipped Liara, amused by Jack's enthusiastic interjections.

Jack immediately quieted down again as Liara chuckled a bit before continuing to explain her many adventures with the Commander. Liara talked about taking down Saren aboard the Normandy, about how a horrific Collector attack had led to the Commander's tragic death, but also about how hope in the war against the Reaper's had re-ignited once more with Shepard's glorious resurrection. Jack remained attentive throughout the tales, not once looking away. He was amazed at the first person recounting of the events he had only heard through the Extranet. The news could never quite compare to a retelling by someone who had actually been present. Whenever Liara mentioned Shepard by action or name, Liara's face lit up like a Christmas tree. So much pure admiration… 'was that admiration?', Jack asked himself in the privacy of his own thoughts. Jack would laugh along with the funny moments, frown with every mention of the Citadel Council's absolutely infuriating decisions, grin at the mention of Joker's humor, and grow tense once more when the story became suspenseful. Liara could tell one hell of a story. Then Liara began her retelling of the final battle at Earth. Liara's face grew solemn, tears welled up in her eyes and occasionally slid down her cheeks.

"When she went into that gravity beam, it took three of the Normandy's soldiers to keep me from rushing after her. I can't tell you how distraught the whole crew was after the Crucible fired and we had learned Shepard was nowhere to be found", Liara said while fighting through the emotions that came with losing someone.

Jack placed a hand on her back, but was violently torn off the beach and sucked into dark vortex. Jack was no longer in his own mind, he was in a memory. Jack found himself in a courtyard with green grass and trees abounding. White metallic walkways and some benches littered the park as well. Liara and a woman Jack could recognize from the vids as Commander Shepard were holding hands in what Jack could gather to be the Presidium on the Citadel. The two women were talking, but Jack couldn't hear what they were saying. He could only watch the images in the memory perform their intended actions. Jack had no control over his environment. Liara laughed silently as the Commander spoke something into her ear. Liara turned to face Shepard, both smiling at each other… and then they kissed. As quickly as Jack had arrived within Liara's memory, he was thrown once more onto the beach, limbs sprawled outward like a starfish on the sand.

"What was that?!" Jack asked, still recovering from being thrown out of someone else's conscious.

"Are you okay?! I don't know what happened, my emotions must have bioticlly transferred your consciousness to my own", replied Liara, peering over Jack with a concerned look on her face.

Jack sat up, and rubbed his temples. Sand particles fell out of his hair as he shook himself awake again.

"You two were close… I'm sorry about your loss" Jack said solemnly. He looked at Liara sympathetically.

"Yes, yes we were… but she died performing the single greatest act in galactic history, I know that wherever she is right now… she's happy."

Liara looked up to the stars, as if looking up to see her former love once more. Jack could only nod as he closed his eyes, remembering his own friends.

"You look like you have some experience with loss yourself, Sergeant", said Liara as Jack once again opened his eyes. Liara was staring at him as she sat in a comfortable position on her left hip, legs bent back behind her knees.

"Yeah, I've definitely had my fair share of that… most everyone alive lost someone to the Reaper's", replied Jack, hand scratching the back of his head.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear your story, Sergeant… that expression deserves an explanation…" Liara asked calmly.

"I suppose it would only be fair… I did just invade one of your personal moments unintentionally… well, here it goes…"

Jack began his story in the same way Liara had, at the beginning.

He went over everything, his initial joining of the Alliance, the squad he had been a part of, all of his "daring" missions across the galaxy. Then Jack explained his encounters with the Reaper's, how he had been a part of Hammer ground operations in the final battle of Earth, and the last man standing. Jack mentioned how he had turned down the N7 recommendation and decided, instead, to join the Earth Police force.

"And now I'm up for a promotion, but it's never that easy… my best friend comes to me the very night I'm thinking the decision over and pleads for me to rejoin the Alliance in case something or someone comes along just like the Reapers did and threatens galactic civilization", explained Jack, emphatically throwing in hand gestures of frustration along with his story.

"And that's how you wound up here with that lost expression on your face?" Liara asked, a slight grin shining through the serious nature of their conversation.

"Precisely… I really care about this planet, and I genuinely want to help civilization return to the way it was… but I also feel like everything could just fall apart again… I mean, how do we know something worse than the reapers isn't lurking out there too? Just waiting for the right time to strike?"

Jack laid back down in the sand… searching the stars for the answers that he couldn't find in his own head.

Liara looked at the human, then up to the stars, and then back at the human and laughed.

"It sounds like you already know the answer, Sergeant."

"What do you mean by that Doctor?"

"I mean… you want to be a force that protects all of life in the galaxy, not just those on Earth, or in the greater Los Angeles area… I think you should listen to your friend too… friends come and go far too often in the world we live in, stick close to them Jack… I can't stress that enough."

Jack continued to glare at the many dot patterns in the sky.

Liara stuck her face into his field of view before saying, "Looking at the stars from a great distance won't show you anything you don't already know in your heart, officer."

Jack looked back into her azure eyes. There was something absolutely calming in her face that quieted his emotions and fears. She was right. He knew where his destiny was… he was meant for more… he had to fight for everyone, not just the few. It was his duty to those who had made their sacrifices, like Commander Shepard and the rest of his squad who had perished trying to do something he had turned away from. The good of the galaxy required him to be in an Alliance uniform. And damned if anything was going to stop he and Will from kicking the next evil force's ass right back where it came from. Liara had just helped assure him of his decision.

A large grin grew on Jack's face, and Liara smiled too.

They both stared back out to the sea for a while longer before Jack once again broke the silence.

"Why are you here, Liara? What brings you out to Dana Point on this night in particular?"

"Shepard always talked of Earth as this wonderful place… she told me about Dana Point in particular as one of her favorite places to go… she originally enlisted at the Pendleton Alliance Base in San Diego, but she came here from time to time to enjoy the view and the beaches. These past few years I've been traveling around Earth… in her memory… just trying to see this world the way she used to."

"I'm a little biased, but Shepard knows her Earth vacation spots pretty well, if I do say so myself" Jack replied humorously.

Liara rose and ran out to the waves. "I can't complain," she shouted over her shoulder before she dove into the dark waters. Laughing, Jack took his shirt off and ran into the ocean too. He finally felt at home.


	4. Chapter 1- The Spark Part 4

Chapter One Part Four: New Beginnings

Jack slammed his hand on the snooze button as he was ripped out of his deep slumber. He lay in his bed for a few moments as his mind slowly regained consciousness. Jack rolled out of bed and walked out of his room and turned on the light in the kitchen. The brightness which flooded his vision burned for a few seconds and caused Jack to squint briefly. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as they adjusted to the light around him. On the white tile counter was a note… which Jack assumed was from Liara. After their late night swim he had let her shower off in his apartment before she left for her own hotel room. He had washed her uniform while she cleaned up and then she had been on her way… or so Jack had thought. Jack reached for the note and briefly scanned the message.

_It was a pleasure getting to know you last night Sergeant, I hope we get to go swimming again soon. Maybe next time on Thessia?_

_Safe Travels,_

_Liara_

Jack's face warmed up at the thought of swimming. He grinned sheepishly before turning on his coffee machine. Jack had a good feeling about the day ahead.

The rest of the morning was fairly routine, coffee and toast followed by a shower and beginning the usual drive to the precinct by 6:30 SPT(Standard Pacific Time). On this particular morning Jack hit no traffic and arrived at the Head Quarters by 7. Jack felt a little nervous about his meeting with the Captain. He was sure about his decision, but not about how the Captain would handle his resignation. No way to find out without going for it though. Jack knocked on the captain's office door.

"You're resigning from the force?!" the captain asked, plain shock on his face. The captain rubbed his hands through his thinning gray hair before placing them together firmly on his desk. He then looked right into Jack's eyes, as if looking deep within Jack's soul.

"Sir, I'm absolutely positive about my decision… I have to be honest, I'm not afraid of the promotion you offered me… that's not why I'm doing this," Jack stated as he tried to find the words to explain his decision. He could see the obvious sadness in the old man's eyes, but he could also see recognition and respect for his decision. "Sir, the years I've served in this department have been some of my proudest years… I truly believe what I have done in this uniform has mattered to me and most importantly to the people of Earth, but I know now that this isn't where I belong… at least, not yet."

"You're going to rejoin the Alliance, aren't you son?" Captain Lovett asked, as he took a deep sigh and briefly closed his eyes.

"Yes, sir… I feel like I need to support more than just our own race. The whole galaxy could use my skill set." Jack began pacing back and forth while he explained his decision. "I realize I have a responsibility to all races… and though I had felt I was absolved of that responsibility, I realize now I was wrong… I owe it to everyone who fought and died against the Reapers… I owe it to my friends, my family, hell even to you Captain."

Jack paused for a second allowing his heart rate, as well as his breathing to settle down. The process of explaining his reasons for rejoining the Alliance was making him emotional. Once he had settled down he looked at the Captain again. Jack realized he had been pacing the entire conversation. He pulled back a chair and took a seat across from Captain Lovett.

"If something else is out there that threatens the galaxy again, I want to be the one stopping it, sir. That's why I'm rejoining the Alliance. I am extremely honored by your offer of promotion… it's just… I just can't accept it yet."

The captain looked at his hands on his desk. He then looked back at Jackson before standing up out of his chair and walking towards the window. He peered out the window for a few moments before speaking again.

"If I were you, son, I'd do the same damn thing."

"Sir?"

"You don't have to worry about me Sergeant, I'm sad to see you go, but I know you're leaving for the right damn reasons… all I have to say is this…"

The captain turned around and looked at Jack once more.

"Whatever you face out there in this great milky mess of a galaxy we live in… promise me that you will kick its' ass right back where it came from… because you are the best damn officer this force has seen in twenty years and that's what Earth Police force do… we kick ass."

Jack could only stare in awe at the captain's words of encouragement. Jack then reacted in the only way he knew how.

"Sir! Yes ,SIR!" shouted Jack, as he stood and saluted his captain.

The captain nodded and saluted back. After a few seconds the two broke the salute and Jack turned to leave, but before he could the Captain had one more thing to say.

"Jack, good luck out there and just between you and me… consider that promotion a standing offer."

Jack nodded, turned, and left the office with a large grin on his face.

With that out of the way there was only one thing left to do… give Will a call. Jack held a black bag full of items which had been in his locker. As he headed for the exit of the HQ, he ran into Officer Kuypers again. Laurens looked at Jack, saw the bag and immediately feared the worst.

"You got fired?!" Laurens asked, completely dismayed at the sight of what he believed to be Jack's long walk from the captain's office.

Jack laughed, which made Laurens all the more worried about his friend.

"Look, Jack, being fired isn't funny… what did you do? You're one of the best officers in our force… at least you were."

"Laurens, I'm not fired…" Jack began, his voice clearly amused by his friend's assumptions.

"Wait, what? Why aren't you on your patrol then?"

"I'm leaving the force intentionally… I'm going to rejoin the Alliance," Jack finished, still chuckling a bit.

Laurens placed his hands on top of his head in relief and took a step back.

"Oh… damn, and here I thought you had just been given the pink slip… well… I'm going to miss you… Most of us are."

"I'll be sure to visit whenever I'm on Earth, but you make sure to be careful alright!"

"Sure, Jack, sure thing."

The two gripped hands and leaned in for a chest bump and hug. Laurens smiled at Jack as they ended the embrace.

"Good luck out there, Jack… I hope you won't have to fight anything too big."

Jack simply smirked and waved back to Laurens in response as he walked towards the street.

He stopped at the corner and pressed the crossing button. The traffic came to a stop quickly thereafter. Just as he stepped forward a roaring motorcycle with a black armored rider raced right past his nose, almost clipping him. Jack stumbled backwards, blown away by the near accident. Laurens ran over to him and helped his friend back onto his feet. The rider didn't look back, but simply raised his/her middle finger behind him/her.

"You okay Jack?" Laurens asked as Jack brushed off his clothes.

"Fine, you know my day was going pretty well until just now."

"Well don't let some road crazy motorcyclist ruin your day… go do something fun on your last day in orbit."

Jack smiled at his friend.

"Oh, believe me, Laurens, I'm going to enjoy my last day the only way I know how."

Laurens looked Jack over before replying,"Oh yeah? And how's that?!"

Jack just continued to smile.

Jack sat out amongst the waves on his longboard as the sun began to sneak behind the horizon of the pacific. It had been a few months since he had surfed, but his Alliance shuttle wouldn't be shipping out until 22:00, giving him plenty of time to catch a few waves. The swells hadn't changed even after the Reaper attack, giving Jack plenty of surfing action. A large mound of water began to roll towards Jack. Jack turned the board towards shore and began to paddle. Water rushed behind him as the powerful ocean swell pulled his board into the wave. Jack and his board began to move quickly along with the force of the seven foot slope of water. When it was certain that the board was firmly in the wave, Jack pushed himself up on the board, and planted his feet beneath him. He put slight pressure on the right rail to turn along the face of the surf. He was a regular footed surfer so his left foot was forward on the board with his right foot behind. The sun was glancing brilliantly off the tip of the wave. The golden glory was still slowly sinking beneath the dark depths. Jack did a quick cutback so that his board would stay within the force of the wave and proceeded to ride the giant piece of foam and resin into the sand. As he picked up his board and placed the nine foot length under his arm he turned once more to look out into the golden sunset. Jack then made a silent promise to himself that he would return here when his duty was over. This was where he was born… and he wanted to die here too, while in the warmth of the sun and with a cool sea breeze brushing his face while the gentle rumble of crashing waves caressed his ears. This was his home. And it always would be.


	5. Chapter 1- The Spark Part 5

Chapter 1- Part Five: Meat

Jack and Will arrived at the Alliance shuttle about thirty minutes before the transport was scheduled to depart for the Alliance cruiser, _SS Gabriel_. The two friends exited their sky taxi and grabbed their personal belongings out of the trunk. Jack walked around the taxi to the meter and paid the fare. With a quiet beep the taxi accepted Jack's credits, said,"thank you for choosing LA sky taxi" and flew away. Will approached Jack, shaking his head.

"You always beat me to the damn fare."

"Well I guess you're buying the drinks next time we're on leave," replied Jack, smirking as he picked his bags up off the ground again.

The two began walking towards their shuttle. The transport was resting on one of many identical launch pads located in what had once been Los Angeles International Airport, or LAX for short. Where there were once runways there were now several transport landing pads of varying shapes and sizes. The Alliance had its' very own facilities, separate from the civilian transport centers and commercial trade sector. The Alliance building to Jack's right was fairly large and built using the typical space age looking metallic materials which had become standard for all modern buildings. The metal itself was tinted a slight blue color and a great Alliance Emblem was placed in the upper right corner of the building. The transport centers were some of the first areas in Los Angeles to be rebuilt after the war. It was a necessity, however Jack thought it was suspicious how quickly the Alliance had come up with designs and materials for the new Spaceport. In all honesty Jack suspected that the Alliance had been looking to tear down and rebuild the structures even before the war, but once the Reapers struck the rebuilding process became mandatory. Jack and Will finally arrived at the check-in location for the _SS Gabriel_ and they both began to reach for their required papers.

"_You sure that I'm going to be welcomed back this fast Will?" _Jack asked under his breath.

"_Yes, my CO has heard all about you, hell most everyone on the ship knows about you and your heroics, play it cool man… you get a free pass."_ Will replied, nudging Jack in the ribs a little.

The Alliance steward looked the two over and reached out his hand.

"Papers and identification, please…"

Jack and Will handed the required materials to the steward. The man looked pretty muscular, possibly to prevent any unwelcome passengers from stowing away. He wore a tight blue alliance shirt, similar to what most crew would wear in the down time between missions. However, Jack imagined most everything would be tight on this man due to the muscle mass.

"Yur clear to come aboard, just a reminder though that no food, drinks, nor nuclear weapons are allowed on board the shuttle," the steward said smiling at the two.

The roar of a motor behind Jack and Will caused the two men to jump out of their skin. They turned around to see who the agitator was. There on a sleek, black motorcycle, Jack recognized, was the rider from earlier that morning. Still seated on his bike, a Ducati Monster class from the early 2010s, the rider took off his helmet revealing short, curly, blonde hair and a round, boyish face. The rider dismounted his bike, pulled out a pair of keys, pressed a button and Jack and Will's jaws both dropped as the motorcycle began transforming itself into a small, compact, black back pack.

Will whistled.

"I need me one of those…"

"As long as you don't go and hit **me** with it"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's get on the shuttle…"

Jack immediately noticed that the interior of the shuttle wasn't built for comfort. Rigid rows of 8 hard cushioned seats were aligned along both side walls of the modified UT-47 Kodiak shuttle. The pilot's cockpit was separated from the passenger section by a sliding metal door and there were lights running right above the passenger seats in case anyone needed to see the person across from them as they flew to their destination.

"I can tell they really wanted to roll out the red carpet for me, eh Will?"

Will smirked.

"The Alliance isn't any better at providing civilian comforts than when you left, Jack… I think all those soft beds and properly cooked meals have made you a little soft, brother."

Will patted Jack on the stomach, Jack flinched.

"Hey, I may be a little rusty, but I'll be back on the horse in no time."

"First thing to go is going to be that hair."

Will made scissor motions with his hand, followed by the motions of an electric razor.

The rider of the motor cycle entered the shuttle, putting his back pack under the seat directly beside Jack's own rock cushion. The man stretched a bit before settling down next to Jack. He still wore the lightly armored black outfit. It crunched together as he crossed his right leg on top of his left knee.

"Ready for a war?" asked Jack as he nodded at the armor the other rider was wearing.

The rider looked down at his suit and then back at Jack, a thin smile across his face.

"If you went as fast as I do you'd probably be wearing about four times as much armor as this."

"How fast does that thing get up to?"

"Well it still measures the speeds in miles per hour, the old American style of speed calculating. It gets up to 300 mph with the mods I put into it."

Jack had no idea what mph was, but he assumed the bike went pretty fast.

"Ever get scared you might hit something or someone?"

"Nah, I feel like I'm one of the safest riders around… never had an accident, can you believe that?"

Jack chuckled to himself at that.

"You don't say."

"Dead serious, although I had a pretty close call today with some Pedestrian near the police station. The nut started walking into the street out of nowhere… I guess it figures that in the big city you'd have some clueless folks wandering around with no idea how to cross a street properly."

Jack looked at the rider, a wide grin on his face.

"I can imagine."

The rider smiled back at Jack and extended a hand.

"Name's Liam, Liam Burmester. I'm an Alliance Vanguard, L3 implants."

Jack also extended his hand and shook Liam's firmly.

"Jack, I'm rejoining the Alliance after a few years as an Earth Police Force Officer… decided I wanted to save the galaxy…"

"Don't we all, I'm Will," Will interjected, also offering a hand shake to Liam.

The shuttle slowly filled up, one marine arrived five minutes before lift-off, causing the pilot to throw a fit. Then the chaos was over and it was time to leave Earth. Jack sat back as the pilot began the routine flight checks and explaining their ETA to the _Gabriel. _ He closed his eyes, listened to the roar of the EZO engines, felt the shuttle lift off the ground and the tug on his stomach as they blasted off into the stars.

Will tapped Jack's shoulder and Jack opened his eyes and looked over towards his friend.

"You excited buddy?"

"Will, I just want to get on that damn ship already."

"Amen to that" Liam added as he gripped his seat straps tightly, a nervous look on his face.

Jack leaned over to Liam and whispered in his ear.

"_300 mph on the ground is okay, but once you're in the air you start to fall apart?"_

Liam simply put his index finger to his mouth in a shush motion. Jack leaned back in his chair once more and attempted to make him-self feel as comfortable as possible.

The Kodiak rocketed out of Earth's atmosphere and began its course to the _SS Gabriel_ as stars twinkled all around. Sunsets were wonderful, but stars… that was a sight that gave Jack butterflies. Out there there was so much mystery and wonder. '_And Danger'_ he thought to himself. The stars kept twinkling.


	6. Chapter 1- The Spark Part 6

Chapter One Part Six: Back On the Horse

The shuttle ride had been very smooth thus far. Jack hadn't dealt with the artificial gravity of space faring ships for quite some time, but after the initial bizarre feeling of being slightly weightless had passed Jack felt normal once more. The Kodiak continued to hurtle through the Sol system at an incredible rate.

"Where is the _Gabriel_ docked, Will?" Jack asked. He looked over at his friend as he asked the question.

Will was reading an article of some sort on his omni-tool. He looked up from his holographic device and at Jack after the question. Jack continued to peek at the article. He could just make out a little bit of the title.

_**How to Maintain Long Distance Relationships as You Save the Galaxy, For Dummies**_

Jack leaned forward to get an even better look, Will attempted to push Jack back, but to no avail.

"Hey, now why would you need to read about maintaining long distance relationships?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised as he read the first part of the article.

Will quickly exited out of the article; Jack noticed a rosy red shade had spread across his face.

"Look, I know I may seem like the shoot first ask questions later kind of guy…'

Jack's eyes grew even wider.

"… alright, maybe that's because I've never had a serious relationship in my life…"

Jack's jaw continued to reach for new levels of the floor.

"… I kinda want someone to actually care about… for more than just one night… or a week… like maybe a few months? I don't know," Will finished with a great, heaving sigh as he looked out the shuttle window trying to escape the intense look of absolute awe on Jack's face. Will shifted in his seat uncomfortably, hands folded across his chest.

Jack gripped Will's shoulder and patted him a little bit.

"Is the greatest lady's man this side of the galaxy has ever seen finally deciding he's had enough chasing and wants to SETTLE DOWN?!"

"Alright, enough, let's not blow this out of proportion here, Jack!"

"Oh, definitely wouldn't want to make this a big deal or anything, what with how many aliens, humans, hell I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you had been secretly sleeping with a Reaper there for a while."

Jack leaned back a smug look plastered on his face.

A scowl appeared on Will's as he turned to look at Jack. Jack tried to apologize as he simultaneously cracked up.

"Look, I apologize for the teasing… I'm very happy you're looking for a girl who will appreciate your excellent charm and not just your physical shape," Jack offered in surrender as he chuckled, hands in the air.

"Damn you, Jack… I'm trying here!"

_We will be docking at the Alliance Mars Station in approximately four minutes… prepare for immediate deceleration. Thank you for flying with us today, and kick some ASS out there Marines. Vern out._

The shuttle's deceleration was an understatement. Jack's stomach was in knots after the abrupt halt with which the shuttle had slowed down. On a ship with greater inertia dampeners, a stop like that wouldn't have felt like anything out of the ordinary, but on that Kodiak shuttle a stop that fast created an overwhelmingly jarring force.

"I'm gonna be sick," Jack sputtered. His face quickly turned green.

Will grabbed a bag from above their heads and handed it to Jack. It was Will's turn to wear the smug face.

"Welcome back to space my friend!"

What happened next was not pretty.

The Mars Space Station was nowhere near the size of some of the greater space stations Jack had been on before the Reaper War. Its' main purpose was to serve as a smaller fuel depot for ships without enough fuel to make it all the way to Earth. Today, however it appeared to be repurposed as a military staging station. There were hundreds of marines bustling about either looking for their new assignments or taking a rest at one of the few bars or restaurants on-station while their ships were refueled or refitted. From what Jack could tell, only a handful of the people around him were civilian or commercial class. A few salarians and turians were scattered about the station, but the populous was mostly human.

Will and Jack stopped at a map board in the middle of the main station lobby.

"Let's see, _Gabriel_… _Gabriel… ,_" Will muttered to himself, rubbing his chin in concentration.

"There it is!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at a row on the docking schedule board.

Sure enough, the _SS_ _Gabriel_ was listed as Bay L19. Liam approached them from behind.

"Can I follow you guys?" asked Liam. The taller man put his bags down as he too searched the board for the correct docking bay.

Jack turned to his new friend, nodding.

"I feel like we're just as lost as you at this point, honestly."

"Well, at least we're all lost together," said Will patting Jack on the back before heading in the direction of Bay L. Jack and Liam followed close behind.

Sure enough, there was L19, and out the large viewing window, the Alliance cruiser, _Gabriel_. Jack had read up on the ship while they had been on the shuttle and discovered the _Gabriel _had been among Commander Shepard's massive Sword fleet. It wore no signs of battle on the hull at that particular moment. Jack understood that this was a particularly lucky ship. In the final space battle over Earth the casualties had been just as catastrophic as on the planet itself. Thousands of ships and their crews had met their deaths at the hands of the Reapers overwhelming weapon systems and shield technology. Since that day, however, the races of the galaxy had developed similar weapons and shielding systems based off of the Reaper tech that had been scrounged up. Extra precautions had been taken for fear of residual indoctrination, but the Crucible had effectively eliminated the Reapers as well as halted their mind control capabilities. Ironically, as great as the swaths of damage caused by the Reapers were, the Reapers had just as great an impact on the rebuilding of civilization and the improvement of peace keeping operations as well.

"Our CO always likes to meet his new crew personally and the XO is a bit of a hard ass, but you'll get to like him after a while," Will told Liam and Jack as they walked down the tunnel of the docking arm. The typical process of viral screenings and decontamination wipes began as the trio entered the entrance port. As soon as the doors to the CIC opened and Jack stepped onto the deck of the _Gabriel_ a bit of adrenaline started coursing through his veins.

"Officer on deck!" Will shouted before standing at attention. Jack and Liam both followed suit.

A middle-aged man with short, dark-brown hair and hazel eyes paced in front of the three soldiers, analyzing their salutes with his arms crossed behind his back. The man looked like he had seen some combat in his career. He wore a typical Alliance ship captain outfit, complete with dress suit and stars and bars on his breast. The captain grinned when he saw Jack. His teeth were pearly white and perfect.

"A little tense their Lieutenant Kirk?" the man asked.

"It's been a while, sir!" Jack replied, eyes not leaving the other side of the command center wall.

His captain walked in front of his field of vision and saluted the three as well. After breaking the salute he held out a hand to Jack.

"Captain Kaidan Alenko, Alliance Navy and Special Tactics and Recon, Will's told me an awful lot about you…"

"I hope not too much, sir," Jack replied with a grin as he shook the Captain's hand.

"Just enough to get you this job Lieutenant," the captain chuckled before turning to Liam and offering him a hand shake as well.

"Sergeant Liam Burmester, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Likewise, sir."

The captain looked the three over once again. He smiled in Will's direction. Will nodded back.

"Time to get your heads shaved, gentlemen, after that make sure to make yourselves comfortable in the barracks… down the elevator to the right of the mess hall… and after that I'd like to see Liam and then Jack in that order… any questions"?

"No, sir!" the three replied. They saluted again.

"Dismissed, soldiers…. I'll see you again when you're all well-trimmed and ready to work!"

Jack ran his hands through his freshly shaved hair. The soft prickles of what was left of his thick head of hair felt nice to the touch. Looking over to Liam, Jack noticed the Sergeant was doing the exact same thing.

"Feels weirder than it looks," said Liam as he examined himself in the mirror.

"You've never shaved your head before?" Jack asked.

"No, I have… still looks weird though… I guess you must be in hair shock right about now, eh Lieutenant?"

"I was thinking about throwing a service for the fallen here in a few…"

"I'll pass on that, Jack, thanks for the offer though," Liam laughed.

Liam left the on-ship bathroom leaving Jack to his bald head.

Jack checked his appearance in the mirror as well. His steel blue eyes pierced though the glass. Without the hair covering his head his face looked a lot more mature. All the muted curves from having long hair had become much more rigid, much more defined. Jack ran his hands over his cheeks, feeling his jaw line before setting his hands atop his head. He stayed like that for a bit, still staring at himself. His brain flashed back to the final battle on Earth. He was pinned behind an overturned sky car. His team was taking fire from all directions. Jack unfurled an incendiary grenade and threw it out at the Reaper forces which were pressing down on them. A scream echoed to Jack's right causing Jack to turn and aim his rifle in that direction. One of his squad mates, his name was Derek… impaled on the long pike like fingers of one of the Reaper's horrific Asari mutations, the Banshees. Jack brought his rifle up to bear and began unloading ammunition into the monster.

"Jack?!"

The voice managed to snap Jack out of his trance. Jack turned, hands still settled on top of his head.

"Um, the Captain would like to see you now," said Liam.

"How'd your meeting go?" Jack asked, finally recovered from his nightmare.

Liam leaned against the doorway. "Fine, he's a really tough guy, but I can tell he cares about his men a lot."

Jack nodded as he walked towards the door.

"See you in the barracks, Liam."

Jack waved over his shoulder as he continued on to the Captain's Quarters.

"Take a seat, Lieutenant."

Captain Alenko motioned to the empty seat across from his desk. Jack was feeling an odd since of Déjà vu. He had definitely had one too many sit downs in his Captains' offices recently.

"I hear you want to save the galaxy," said Kaidan as he leaned back in his chair.

Jack thought about what the best response to that statement was. He settled for humility.

"I just want to do my part…" replied Jack, his eyes never wavered from Kaidan's own intense stare. The Captain didn't ever seem to blink

"Most people would say you already have, I looked over your service history… you've been through quite a lot for a 27 year old kid."

"I'd say so… but I'm not ready to accept that the galaxy is a safe and sound community yet."

"Paranoid Lieutenant?"

"No, sir… just sobered to the fact that we have absolutely no idea what else could be out there…. And I feel like I need to be fighting if something happens."

The captain leaned forward and looked deep into Jack's expressionless face.

"You've been highly recommended."

"By Will?"

"Well, yes, but also another person of whom you and I are mutually acquainted."

Jack's eyebrow raised.

"Really? My old CO?"

"Well, once again correct, but not who I'm talking about…"

"Sir?"

Someone entered the office behind Jack. Jack turned to look at the newcomer. A thin smirk appeared on his face.

"Figures…" Jack said amusement glossed his words.

"Is that the only greeting I can expect from you Jack? No nice to see you again?" asked the woman a hint of faux hurt in her voice.

Kaidan cleared his throat.

"You may remember Miss Liara T'Soni?"

"That's Miss, DOCTOR to you Captain," said Liara sarcastically.

Jack looked at Liara who was now standing to the right of where Kaidan was sitting, hands on her hips, a knowing look on her face. She wore the same outfit she had worn when they had met at the beach.

"We may have crossed paths… once."

Liara put her head back and rolled her eyes.

Jack leaned back and folded his leg over his knee. He crossed his arms and swiveled in his chair a bit, trying his best not to meet Liara's gaze.

Kaidan looked up at her, smiled, and then turned his attention back to Jack.

"Well, it would appear you made quite the first impression. Welcome aboard, Lieutenant."

Kaidan offered a hand to Jack. They shook firmly.

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir, a true pleasure."

Kaidan got up out of his chair and closed a file which he had had open on his desk.

"This mission is supposed to be easy, but I think everyone in this room know better than to expect life to be easy."

Liara frowned at Kaidan's somber mood.

"This mission is going to be fun Kaidan, cheer up, dammit!" Liara told Kaidan, who grunted a bit in response.

"Whenever you're having fun I always wind up with more paperwork..." replied Kaidan. The captain rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

During the silence Liara managed to catch Jack's gaze. Jack quickly looked away, shifting around in his chair. Liara grinned.

"See you around Lieutenant."

She winked at Jack and departed the office.

Kaidan watched the asari close the door behind her before he turned to Jack again a glass of water now in his hand. He took a sip.

"You're in for it Lieutenant..." said Kaidan as he drained the glass.

"Captain?" Jack asked confused by what he meant. Jack tilted his head.

"She likes you Lieutenant... she finds you... how do i put this... intriguing..."

"Sounds like she wants to dissect me in a lab somewhere." Jack muttered.

"Careful what you ask for!" Liara's voice echoed from outside the office door.

Kaidan shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Stupid migraines..." Jack continued to stay seated, not certain if that was his cue to leave.

Kaidan sat back down and looked at his Lieutenant.

"You're free to go Jack, I'll let you and the crew know if we need to have a meeting."

Jack rose, saluted and left the office. He had a strong feeling his mission was about to get interesting.


End file.
